


小破车#2.0X楚晚宁#论蝶骨美人席的正确使用方式？？

by xiaobai2333



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 19:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaobai2333/pseuds/xiaobai2333





	小破车#2.0X楚晚宁#论蝶骨美人席的正确使用方式？？

小屋里弥漫着米粥的清香，一身黑衣的俊朗青年端着温热的米粥轻手轻脚走到床榻前，榻上人蹙着剑眉，凤眸微阖，听到动静后转过身去，用后背表达了不吃，别烦的明确态度。

“师尊，吃一点吧。不吃东西灵力更难以恢复的。”墨燃见楚晚宁如此，也不生气，只笑着劝道。

“不吃。”楚晚宁把头更深的埋进锦被，闷闷的声音从锦被中传出。

楚晚宁和墨燃隐居在南屏山中已有好几年了，虽说是不问世事，但遇到妖邪作祟仍会主动出手，保修真界上下安宁。

那日，他们受百姓请求前去制服一个祸害了周边数十年的血妖，那血妖成妖已久，妖力甚强，伏诛时心有不甘，竟爆了妖核，他们一时躲避不及，被妖核之力波及。

当时除了些皮肉伤外并未觉得有多严重，回到南屏山后楚晚宁才发现灵力逐渐消失，直至前几日，灵力竟是一点都不剩了。

奇怪的是，二人一同被妖核之力所伤，楚晚宁灵力尽失，墨燃却未受丝毫影响。

楚晚宁心道难道自己是命中犯克？

前世他为救苍生救墨燃，失去灵力十余年，这世好不容易拔除墨燃心中的八苦长恨花，苍生和墨燃也都安然无恙，结果兜兜转转他还是灵力尽失，心中不免烦躁。

故而这几日他食不下咽，已经连续三四日没有好好用膳了。

他能感觉到自己灵核尚在，身体也并无其他异常，单单是灵力半点也催动不得，便也不愿去死生之巅在贪狼长老面前失了面子。

过去的楚晚宁从来不会撒娇，归隐的日子久了，竟也学会使小脾气了。只是不知为何，看见楚晚宁把自己团进锦被，只露出几缕漆黑的墨发，墨燃竟觉得心情格外好起来。

他放下粥碗，慢慢掀开锦被，把楚晚宁的身体扳向自己，看着那皱成一团的白皙俊脸，眉眼弯弯道：  
“师尊不要着急，我已经问过孤月夜的姜曦了，他说寻常修士若被那血妖的妖核之力所伤，是会有灵力削弱的病症，虽然不知为何我完全未受影响，而你灵力尽失，但是最多不过月余，妖核之力对灵力的影响就会消散。”

他宠溺的把楚晚宁皱成一团的五官抹平，继续说道：  
“弟子想，兴许我本是魔族，妖魔一家，所以未受到影响，而师尊本是上古仙物，纯净无暇，所以受到影响特别严重吧。”

闻言，楚晚宁面色稍霁，但仍是皱眉低声道：“还要月余……”

“其实……姜曦告诉我，若想尽快恢复灵力，办法也是有的……”

面前的英俊青年眼神飘忽，小麦色的面庞浮上几抹可疑的红晕。

见墨燃如此情态，楚晚宁心中警铃大作，但想要尽快恢复灵力的心还是打败了本能的警惕心，他犹豫了一会，还是问道：“有何办法？”

青年闪躲着楚晚宁期盼的眼神，端起粥碗，轻声哄道：“师尊先吃点东西，吃完我就告诉你。”

“……”

这徒弟还学会要挟师傅了！

虽这么想着，但楚晚宁还是坐起身来，气鼓鼓的三两口喝完那粥，气吞山河的把碗咣当一下放到床边的小几上。凤眸吊起，气势十足盯着这要挟师傅的逆徒大声道：“说吧！”

“嗯……师尊你知道的，我是蝶骨美人席的事……”墨燃脸上那几抹可疑的红晕范围越来越大。

楚晚宁一头雾水，这和恢复灵力有关系吗？话说墨燃明明脸皮越来越厚，怎么说个身世还脸红起来了？

“嗯……姜曦……给了我……孤月夜的双修之法……”墨燃忸忸怩怩的继续说道。

 

！！！

听到此处楚晚宁才猛地反应过来，与蝶骨美人席双修一向被修真界认为是提升修为的上佳方法，要是辅以孤月夜中九天玄女留下的双修秘法，更是事半功倍。墨燃这是要利用自己蝶骨美人席的血统？

可所谓双修秘术，本身要求的就是不动凡念，结合时亦是为了灵流相融，决不可有情爱旖欲，若心怀杂念，轻则灵流大乱，神识不清，重则走火入魔，灵核暴虐。

回想自己与墨燃的情事，直叫人脸红心跳，头皮发麻，哪次能担得起不动凡念这四字？

“不行！算了，月余就月余吧……”楚晚宁叹了口气，自己灵力已失，就算双修时动了凡念，也不会走火入魔，墨燃就不同了，若是动了凡念……

万万不可！

“师尊可是对我没有信心？”墨燃委屈道。紫黑的眸子含着水汽，幽怨的看着不肯与他双修的师尊，细密的睫毛沾了水汽，一抖一抖的像在楚晚宁的心尖上挠痒痒。

“……”

“师尊放心吧，我知道轻重的……”青年小狗一样的把头蹭在楚晚宁颈间，紧实有力的手臂把楚晚宁圈在怀中，纯澈的阳刚气息瞬间把楚晚宁包裹住。

许是墨燃的眼神太过真挚，又许是被颈间的麻痒乱了心智，楚晚宁竟鬼使神差的点了头。  
试试就试试吧，实在不行中间喊停就是了……楚晚宁自我开解着。

 

为了不动凡念，两人决定省去所有可能撩起火花的步骤。

第一个可能妄动凡心的步骤就是脱衣，看着对方脱衣绝对是要被列入黑名单的，所以两人决定各自脱光后再赤裸相对。

楚晚宁放下榻上帘帐，与墨燃一个在帘帐内，一个在帘帐外，各自脱衣。

他本就只着了里衣，三两下便脱了个精光，无事可做，帘帐外传来的布料摩擦的悉悉索索声就格外清晰。

听这声响，应该是在脱里衣吧，里衣下，是墨燃线条流畅的小麦色胸膛，再往下，是紧实的腹肌，劲瘦的窄腰，窄腰两侧是手感颇好的人鱼线，每次情事里，那充满力量的腰总也不知疲倦，让他在欲望中随之沉浮，被其主宰。

那窄腰再往下……

糟糕！虽说看不见了，但只听声音楚晚宁却把墨燃的身体脑补的更彻底了。

这……还没开始就胡思乱想，成何体统！

楚晚宁鄙视了自己一番，开始默念清心咒。

 

帘帐外的墨燃也好不到哪儿去，那帘帐看似将身后人遮挡的严严实实，却也将楚晚宁赤裸身体的线条勾勒的清清楚楚。

帘后的线条是凌厉的，宽肩窄腰，肌肉紧实，一看就是充满力量的强者身躯，然而他却见过太多次那有力的身躯在他身下软成一滩任他搓揉的泥，见过太多次那盘坐在身下的修长双腿软弱无力的挂在自己腰上的销魂模样。

糟糕！连人都没见到他就已心猿意马，想入非非，小腹火起，这……这要是让师尊知道了，双修肯定没戏了。

墨燃鄙视了自己一番，也开始默念清心咒。

 

念了良久清心咒，墨燃终于把心一横，撩起帘帐。

见帐内楚晚宁并未怪他磨蹭这许久，他松了一口气，问道：“师尊，我可以开始了吗？”

虽说两人交缠已久，但以双修的形式坦诚相见还是第一次，不免生出些羞涩来，是以墨燃又犯了“太有礼貌”的老毛病。

楚晚宁尴尬万分，难不成还要他说“请上，请用，请开始”吗？但墨燃又是为了自己才压抑欲望提出双修的，纠结了一阵，他终于从鼻孔哼了一声以示同意。

墨燃得了准许，在心中又默念了一遍清心咒，然后深吸一口气，吻住了楚晚宁的嘴唇。

他的吻是温柔而缠绵的，舌尖轻轻舔过唇瓣，然后在贝齿外徘徊，待到楚晚宁主动打开齿关，才探进那湿热处，寻着楚晚宁软滑的舌头交缠翻滚。

纯澈雄厚的灵力在交缠中渡入楚晚宁体内，流遍四肢百骸，冲刷每一处灵脉。

一吻毕，墨燃的额头浮上了一层薄汗。

为了控制心神，他并不敢怎样触碰楚晚宁，方才一吻只是让晚宁靠在床头，虚环着他的心肝宝贝，然而他的身体食髓知味，只要闻到楚晚宁身上淡淡的海棠香就情难自已，美味当前美人在怀，却要控制灵流，坐怀不乱，着实要了他的命。

他停下动作，试着平复躁动的心。

眼前的楚晚宁墨发凌乱，面色酡红，薄唇嫣红水润，嘴角还有银丝闪着微光。见他停下，似有不解，凌厉的凤眸蕴着一层情欲的水汽，正迷茫的望着他，素来强大的北斗仙尊此刻像极了懵懂无知的猎物，正邀请着猎人品尝他的美味。

踏仙君脑中轰的一声，一股腥甜冲上喉头。

 

“咳……咳，晚宁翻个身可好？”

墨燃借口清嗓子咳了两下，勉强咽下那股腥甜。不行，不能在看着晚宁的脸了，这，这谁能受得住！

虽觉得这要求有些莫名其妙，但想来墨燃是为了方便下面的双修吧，于是楚晚宁配合的转身将背面对着墨燃，想了想，又强忍羞耻俯下身来，将臀部高高翘起以方便墨燃动作。

两块高高拱起的蝴蝶骨将楚晚宁白皙的后背凹出诱人的形状，浑圆挺翘的臀部上方有两个可爱的腰窝。

过去他们每次云雨深处，激烈抽插，欲仙欲死时，两个可爱腰窝总是盛着不知是谁的汗水，闪闪发光。

 

噗嗤。

突如其来的视觉冲击让墨燃直接喷出一口鲜血，洒落在楚晚宁白皙紧致的后背上。

感觉到不对劲，楚晚宁试图转头去看。眼看就要露馅，情急之下，墨燃一把握住楚晚宁微微挺立的玉茎撸动起来。

“唔……”猝不及防被握住，楚晚宁一时失了神，转了一半的头又转了回来，微弱的呻吟溢出嘴角。

见蒙混过关，墨燃再不敢看着他的宝贝晚宁，只得把头扭向一边，加快了撸动的速度。

感受到玉茎在手中逐渐变大、变硬，前端开始渗出粘滑的液体，墨燃恶趣味的用手指把渗出的液体涂满楚晚宁饱满敏感的龟头，连龟头下一条条沟壑也不放过，激的楚晚宁一阵颤抖，差点直接泄了出来。

又颇有技巧的侍弄了一阵，感觉到楚晚宁的呼吸愈来愈急促，腿根和小腹开始打颤，他才终于放过那贲张的玉茎，就着楚晚宁前端的湿滑探向了臀缝间的花芯。

微凉湿滑的手指抚摸着花芯的皱褶，那花芯早已身经百战，微微张阖着，像在期待即将到来的痛楚与欢愉。

一根手指试探的撑开花芯，插了进来，湿热的肠壁立刻吸吮上来，紧咬着来客热情挽留。

墨燃曲起手指，在高热的小穴里开疆拓土。

片刻后，他又插进一根手指，两根手指一齐模拟着性器抽插了一阵，直到惹得那火热的肠壁委屈的哭了起来，才又插入第三根手指，一下一下的对着那早已熟知的位置发起猛攻，又狠又准的按压揉捏着。

从后穴涌起的阵阵酥麻通过尾椎直达大脑，很快让楚晚宁承受不住，喘息声、呻吟声不受控的溢出。

 

“可以了……”

从前楚晚宁脸皮薄，做没做好扩张都说可以了，然而几次流血以后，墨燃就再不听他的可以了，只要不是自己觉得可以了，他说再多都没用，所以后来他也不再强撑，真的可以了才会说。

墨燃缓缓抽出手指，肠壁万般不舍的吸吮着不放，完全抽出时还发出啵的一声挽留声，然后不满的瑟缩着。

他的绝非俗物早已怒张到了极致，黑红的茎体上，青青紫紫的经脉喷张，一跳一跳的彰显着存在感。他用前端抵住不满的花芯，缓缓的撑开皱褶，然后噗嗤一声猛地整根没入，将肠壁填满，撑出绝非俗物的形状来。

“啊……”

无论两人有过多少次云雨，身体多么契合，进入时楚晚宁仍然会有被劈开身体的感觉，忍不住叫出声来。

墨燃再也忍耐不住，他早就受不了了，他的宝贝的喘息声，呻吟声，是世上最烈的情药。

去他妈的双修不能动情，此刻他只想做个牡丹花下死的风流鬼，只想抱着他的宝贝干个痛快，看他的宝贝在他身下被操到软，操到神志不清，操到哭着求他。

他俯身抱住他的晚宁，身体紧紧相贴，一下一下缓缓的抽插起来。

甜腥涌上，又被他咽下，涌上，又被他咽下……

见楚晚宁渐渐适应了，他才加快速度，狠狠操弄起来，高热的后穴热情的吸吮着他每一寸欲望，不管多少次，在楚晚宁体内驰骋的感觉永远让他头皮发麻，灭顶战栗。

紧实的臀部快速的耸动着，每次进入都只退出一点，对着楚晚宁身体深处的麻筋密密实实的发起猛攻，速度快的几乎没有空白，迅速堆积的快感让楚晚宁一阵痉挛，颤抖着泄了出来。

后穴一阵紧咬，逼的墨燃险些缴械投降，缓了片刻，他才继续在后穴大操大干起来，楚晚宁刚刚释放完的前端也随着他的动作颤颤巍巍的又立了起来。

涌上的腥甜越来越多，灭顶的舒爽也越来越多，他抱着楚晚宁翻了个面，让楚晚宁坐在他的身上，这样的姿势让性器进入的更深，两人都情不自禁的发出一声喟叹。

自下而上密密实实的操弄带来的是深深的满足感，身体结合到不能更紧密的状态，好像灵魂都交融在一起，再不可分开。

不知过了多久，期间楚晚宁被顶弄的又射了一次，墨燃终于紧紧抱住楚晚宁汗湿的身体，恨不得将囊袋都塞进小穴的大力顶了几下，一股股滚烫的精液伴随着强大的灵流有力的喷打在楚晚宁体内的麻筋上，激的楚晚宁圆润的脚趾都蜷缩起来，颤抖着再次射在墨燃的小麦色的腹肌上。

双修终于完成，墨燃再也忍不住的咳了起来，捂着嘴巴的手掌满是鲜血。

“你……”

看到墨燃这样，楚晚宁自然明白墨燃是动了凡念，但是他还沉浸在几次高潮的余韵中，浑身酸软，声音沙哑，说不出狠话，只能自以为狠狠的瞪了墨燃一眼。

然而眼见墨燃的绝非俗物在被他瞪了一眼后迅速恢复了精神，他最终还是决定以打地铺作为惩罚，惩罚这动了凡念还坚持做到底的不要命徒儿。

当然了，看在他作为师尊也难忍凡念的份上，惩罚时间就定为一天罢……

 

_____________后续_________________________________

第二日，踏仙君醒来后记起墨宗师和晚宁双修结果直吐血的丢人事，信心满满的要求由他来和晚宁双修。

楚晚宁本不想理他，但踏仙君不依不饶，信誓旦旦的表示自己是个可以将爱、欲分个清楚的霸道帝君。

于是，在踏仙君的软磨硬泡下，楚晚宁终于答应试试。

结果就是这位自认将爱和欲分的泾渭分明的霸道帝君衣服还没脱完就吐血了……

对此，楚晚宁表示呵呵，墨宗师表示这人真的不是我。

 

情不知何所起，欲不知何所去。

最终，楚晚宁还是熬了月余才恢复灵力。


End file.
